You are not Alone
by Maryfer7
Summary: what would had happen if instead of Quinn being pregnant Santana was the one pregnant? and if she idin't wanted for Puck to know? and if you add Quinn cute but stupid brother...


Your Not Alone

Hello! So I'm back ! I havent finished my other story but I have to confess that it was base don To Be A Father. This story is by my little sister Allison.

Summary: Santana and Quinn are best friends . Quinn is pretty, smart,kind and popular she is cheerleader captain and the best singer from glee club. Santana is cheerleader, shy, intelligent , doesn't like to be the spotlight, kind ,beautiful and honest, one of the best dancers from glee club. She and Quinn have being friends forever. So what happen when Quinn takes Santana to her boyfriends party,Finn, and she gets so drunk she finishes knockup by Puck? Quinn has an excellent plan when San doesn't want for Puck to know that she is pregnant. The plan involves her big dumb but handsome brother, Sam. Based on Only One

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything everything belongs to the creators of Glee.

Chapter 1: Pretty Eyes

Santana POV

I was running to Quinns house, my mother had kicked me out of the house because she found out I was pregnant but I didn't tell her who was the daddie.

Flashback

_*Santana I found this on your trash is it yours?* My mom ask. Holding a positive pregnancy test._

_*Yes mom its mine !* I tear myself into tears._

_*Get out of this house now Im ashamed of you .You are just as your father get out of here and give me your car keys I don't wanna see YOU * She shouted at me._

End of Flashback

When I got to Quinns house I remember to wipe my tear s away before knocking the door. I knew if her mom saw me crying she would ask me what was wrong with me and I wasn't such a good liar.

I knocked the door and a guy with blond smooth hair and ocean blue deep eyes answered at the door. I didn't know who he was but suddenly I remember that last night Quinn mom had reminder her that her brother was coming(I spent almost everyday here since my dad left, well since me and Quinn were about 6 years old) .He lived in California since he was little ,Quinn used to lived there until she was 6 when her parents divorce and she came to live to Ohio with her mother,but he was never allowed to visit his mom or sis.

*Umm ,hello* He said bringing me back from my thoughts.

*Hey is Quinn here I really need to talk to her* I told him.

*No she will be right back in about 15 Im Sam,Samuel Fabray*

*Uhh hi Im Santana Lopez but most friends called me SanLo like JLo*

*Huh nice nickname, want to come in and wait*¨

*Yeah Im exhausted but its weird they are not here, you know everyday I come her, sometimes I even stayed for dinner they hardly go out on weekdays* I informed him.

*Well they went to get Quinns prom dress*

*Uh yeah its next month*

*So you girls are best friends?*

*Yeah as hard as it may seem for a loser like me and the most popular girl to be bff we are.*

*Uh well I really know Quinn she would constantly go visit me at Mexico so I know that she doesn't chose her friends from how they look but how they are*

* Yeah she was the one that convinced the Cherios coach to let me enter the team butWait weren't you from California?*

*Yes but I spent 2 years in Mexico at a school called Elite Way School*

*Oh*

The door opens and Quinn comes in with her mom carrying a large box, which I assumed had the dress inside.

*Oh hey SanLo great you are here so that you can see my dress. Wait you are still wearing your Cheerios uni*

Before she could finished I ran to hug her and broke down.

*Whats wrong S* She never finished cause she knew it wasn't the right time to ask questions.

30 minutes Later Quinns Room

*….And …I ..rr-rr..eally needed a mom* I have finish telling her the story even thought she already knew what had happened at the Finns party last month.

Flashback

_I was really drunk. And I was still drinking when Puck came and grabbed me by the waist. I usually don't go to those kinds of parties and much less drink but Quinn convinced me so I went._

_*Come on one kiss * He told me, I was really drunk but I still remembered the big crush I have had on him since I met him on fourth grade. So I kiss him, I knew it was my only opportunity since I was wearing a beautiful black short dress and a black leather jacket that I have borrowed from Quinn. I thought he liked me but I was so dumb…. The last thing I remember is going up the stairs with him…._

End of Flashback

*Don't worry I'm here for you and you also have my mom and you even have a big brother who will protect you.*

*Quinn how am I going to tell him am pregnant?* I told her crying.

*You don't have to until you are ready*

*What do you mean?* I asked her.

*You don't have to tell him until you are ready*

*Quinn I'm 2 months pregnant I'm getting fatter and its starting to show*

In that moment Sam came in and asks if we wanted something to drink.

Quinn POV

The moment Sam came in I had a great idea.

*Yeah Sam what about hot chocolate you could join us*

*Yeah* Agreed San.

When he went to tell mom what we wanted. I told Santana my idea.

*Have you gone crazy Quinn? You mean you want me to sleep with your bother and tell him he is the daddy?* She asked me.

*Not exactly, we will pay him. He is going to MHS starring Monday; he can act as your boyfriend. He knocked you up at other party in Mexico one week later.*

Sam POV

*So you girls want me to tell the whole school that I'm having a baby with Santana?* I asked really confused.

*Yeah do* Said Quinn acting as if I was the dumb one.

*No way girls you are CRAZY* I told them, which was true.

*Please, we will pay you please * Begged Santana. Just looking at those pretty eyes there was no way I could say no.

*Kay * I finally gave up knowing I couldn't resist those pretty brown eyes.

*How much is it going to be?* Ask Quinn.

*Umm let me think, 8,000 dollars.*

*What? Now you are the one going crazy* Quinn told me.

*It's going to ruin my reputation so it's going to have its price.*

*Kay I would pay you when the task is done* Said Santana.

Next Day: Saturday Shopping, Mall

Quinn POV

*So San I'm going to make you a complete makeover* I told my best friend as my brother drove us to the mall.

*Well Quinn I'm trusting you so you better do a good job* San told me. I make an offended face which was interrupt by my brother.

*Girls you are wasting money in a makeover when you don't even need one.*

*Aww thanks * we told him in unison.

*It wasn't a compliment* He told us laughing which earn him a poke from both of us.

20 Minutes Later

Santana POV: Fitting Room

*Come on Quinn I'm hungry lets go buy some ice cream* I complained.

*She's right Quinn plus I look lame holding your bags on a store for girls* Sam supported me while looking around the store (Victoria´s Secret)

*Kay but you need to promise you are going to let me pick your haircut* She said referring to me.

*Kay* I told her giving up.

15 min. Later: Ice cream

Quinn POV

*Ummm awesome ice cream*¨Said Santana.

*Hey Quinn* Said Finn and I turned around and hugged him.

Puck Pov

I know this may sound lame but I still have feelings for Santana even thought it was just one night. Finn, Quinn, Santana and I have been best friends since we were 7. And I know that San has always had a big crush on me.

*So what are you girls doing here?* Asked Finn. Then a blonde guy came over and handed San an ice cream bowl.

*Thanks, darling* She said hugging him and giving him a kiss in the cheek. That totally made me jealous.

*Uhh this is my brother Sam* Said Quinn.

*Hi* He said.

*I'm Finn and he is my best friend Puck* Finn said.

*Oh hey Puck* He said looking at me.

I just nodded my head.

*So what are you doing here?* asked Quinn.

*Oh we just came to eat some pizza but then I saw you here and decided to come.*

*Oh * She said smiling.

*Why don't we all go* I said keeping an eye on San.

*Good idea* Said Santana.

So we headed to the pizzas.

Author´s Note: thank you for reading and please review and tell me if I should continue or not.


End file.
